


The Other Me Is Dead (I Hear His Voice Inside My Head)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [97]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mind Control, POV Second Person, Perryborg's still conscious underneath the evil programming, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Deep down, a part of him still tried to fight Doofenshmirtz.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Other Me Is Dead (I Hear His Voice Inside My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in October. Prompt: Ghost.

"What's wrong, Perry the Platyborg? You look like you've seen a ghost."

That's because you have. The ghost of who you used to be, staring back at you in the mirror this morning. Hidden behind the metal, the circuits, everything that binds you to his will, what's left of Agent P urged you to fight this.

"No, come on, see?" He guides you over to the balcony. "Look at this, Perry the Platyborg, isn't this great? The two of us, ruling over the Tri-State Area... well, mostly _me_, but you helped!"

You look, having no other option but to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Dead Memories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOj2SmIWD2A) by Slipknot, which seems _really_ fitting for Perryborg and what he went through.
> 
> So I wrote this shortly after I discovered r/twosentencehorror, loosely based on one of my own submissions. Since I was on a time limit from Drabble Night and everything XD


End file.
